


(Thank You) For All The Mistakes

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a video game, CEO Castiel (Supernatural), Camping, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are twins, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Second Chances, Tent Sex, Writer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean Winchester, a widower, and his daughter Emma return to Lawrence after living in Boston for nearly fifteen years. Content with making sure she graduates and gets into her dream school, Dean decides to focus on her and the rest of the family.Little did he know when he came home, he'd run into the first person who stole his heart: Cas Novak.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 27
Kudos: 279





	(Thank You) For All The Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casgirlsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/gifts).



> Week 36! I can't believe how fast these are flying by!
> 
> This is a fic that I've thrown around with casgirlsam for a while, so I finally told it live for storytime yesterday. It's based on a video game we both adore (I'll share in the end notes) and it kinda just fit. Love you <3
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

The piercing blare of the alarm clock startled Dean out of his slumber. "Fucking A." He swatted in the general direction of the noise, until his hand collided with the clock, shutting it off for what he hoped was only an additional five minutes.

"Not happening, Dad."

Dean pulled his pillow over his head and groaned. "It is happening, Emma."

"Nope. I got a pot going to get us started, and if we finish, we can go swing by Uncle Sam's for more." Emma pounced on top of Dean, forcing an oof out of him. "Look, I'm lazier than you, and I already started the kitchen."

"You can be proactive when it comes to caffeination." Dean tried to move. "Up, Emma. I get your point."

Emma leaned down and kissed Dean's cheek. "I just need to find your mug." She slid down, freeing Dean, and walked towards the door. "If you fall back asleep, Dad, I'm pouring the coffee on you."

"I did not raise you to waste coffee like that," Dean called after Emma as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He ran his hand down his face and looked around the mountain of boxes in his room. Dean had been offered a dream position, writing for his favorite magazine, and he was allowed to work remotely. With the opportunity given to him, he packed himself and Emma up and moved them back to their hometown of Lawrence to be closer to family. It sounded like a good thing until he realized that he had to pack up his and Emma's life and ultimately settle them back down.

Dean stood up and stretched, looking for his slippers, but shrugged them off when he realized he probably never unpacked them. He slowly shuffled to the kitchen where Emma was already sipping at a mug of coffee. "I left it in the pot, Dad. I thought I was going to have to get up and get you again."

"I do listen. Plus, I want my ribs intact." Dean pointed at Emma as he stifled a yawn. He crossed to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. "Where did you want to start?"

"Living room! Cable guy is coming today, and TV needs to be set up."

"Can't miss your show, can you?" Dean sat on the stool next to Emma's. "Alright, so knock out the living room together, work on our rooms, then go see Sam?"

"Uncle Sam's not going anywhere." Emma chided.

"No, but I'll need a coffee fix, and we didn't go see him yesterday when we got back into town." Dean took a deep sip of his coffee before resting his chin on his hand. "Besides, maybe Eileen will be there, and you can show her how much you've been practicing."

"You know what sign I'm really good at, Dad?" Emma flipped off Dean before hopping off her stool. "Seriously, though, chug your coffee. Please, we've got a lot to do today."

Dean held up a finger as he slowly slipped at his coffee, purposely teasing Emma. "Hmm, maybe Sammy will let you work at the coffee shop. You actually make a half-decent cup of coffee."

"Let's go!" Emma hooked her arm around Dean's and pulled him off of his stool and into the living room. She continued digging through the boxes, pulling item after item out. "I started with the easy stuff. I put some books on the shelves, but uh..."

"But what, baby girl?" Dean looked over her shoulder and found her holding onto a picture frame. "Ah, I see." Dean wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulder. "Your mom loved you so much, Em."

Emma nodded, leaning into Dean. "I miss her."

"I do too." He took the picture and set it on the bookshelf. "But, think of how proud she would be of you." 

"You think so?" Emma watched intently as Dean adjusted the picture. "You know, she'd want you to be happy too."

"Nope, not turning this around on me, Emma." Dean shook his head. "Nope. Not going to happen. You're my number one priority."

As promised, Dean helped Emma set up the living room, just in time for the cable guy to show up. While he left Emma in charge, he finished unpacking the kitchen before moving on to continue unpacking his room.

"Daaaaaad!" Emma called from the living room. "Cable guy is done. I need to refresh my brain from his mumbo jumbo. He had no idea what he was talking about." She appeared in his doorway. "Still want to go take a walk and see Uncle Sam?"

Dean took a quick look around his room and nodded. "Yep. If I keep going, I'm going to end up buried under boxes." He pushed himself to his feet. "Let me get dressed, and we'll head out."

Emma shot him a thumbs up before heading in the direction of her room. Dean took the opportunity to do a quick calculation of what remained while he got dressed. He cleared a path from his bed to the door before making his way to the living room. Emma was already waiting for him, and together they made the walk down to the coffee shop.

…

Dean pulled open the door to Sam's shop, entering to an excited squeak and a tackle of a hug. He tapped his attacker on the shoulder and pulled back so he could sign. "Hey there, Eileen. Someone else is happy to see you too!" He pointed over his shoulder.

"Hi, Aunt Eileen," Emma signed before getting pulled into her own grapple of a hug.

"Jerk, couldn't call us last night to let us know you got here safe?" Sam walked out from the back, his arm crossed over his chest, and his face twisted into his signature bitch face. "Made me worry all night."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch, if you were so worried, you would have called." He looked over at Emma and Eileen, Eileen's eyes wide and excited as Emma signed to her. "Emma's been practicing since I told her we were coming home."

"Well, I know that's making Eileen's day." Sam's face softened into a smile. "Take it you've been helping Emma practice?"

"Yeah. We had a couple of silent weeks back in Boston, nothing vocal, everything in sign. Was a good refresher, really." Dean crossed over to the counter and proceeded to lean on it when the door chime went off, signifying another customer entering.

"Hey, Cas!" Sam smacked Dean to make him stand up. "You got a rare moment to yourself?"

"Cas?" Dean stood up and looked his former friend up and down. "Castiel freaking Novak? Holy crap!"

"Hello, Dean." Cas' warm smile lit up the room, and he held out a hand to Dean. When Dean took it, Cas pulled him into a hug. "It's been a long time."

"I'd say. You're here in Lawrence? I thought you were–" Dean was interrupted by a flick to the ear.

"It's okay, Sam, thank you, though." Cas glanced at Sam before looking back at Dean. "I moved back a couple of years ago. Are you here for a visit?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, Emma and I moved back, just yesterday, actually." He turned to Emma. "Baby girl! Come here, I need to see if you remember someone."

Emma signed to Eileen before walking over. "Hiya, I'm Emma." She offered her hand to Cas, who's smile only got bigger.

"Cas." He took her hand and shook it. "I remember when you were still in diapers. How long has it been, Dean?"

"Emma's turning 18 in a couple of months, then heading off to college." He tapped his fingers and counted. "It's probably been about 14 years." Dean looked at Emma. "Cas and I went to high school together, and then we were roommates in college."

Cas nodded. "It's wonderful to see you both. Is Lydia here too?" He looked around the coffee shop but stopped when Dean caught his eyes.

"Uh, no. Lydia, uh, died a few years back. It's just me and Emma now." Dean looked at Emma, who forced a sad smile.

"I am so sorry, I.." Cas stumbled over his words before looking at Sam, who handed him a to-go cup. "I'll see you two around. Sorry again."

"So, Cas is in town," Sam commented after Cas left the shop. "I knew I forgot to tell you something."

Dean rubbed his ear where Sam had flicked him. "That would have been nice to know."

"Well, to be fair, I guess I hadn't really kept up with him about you either." Sam grabbed a pot of coffee before pouring some for Dean. "Emma, you still like your Dad, or do you actually appreciate something good in your coffee now?"

"Surprise me, Unc." Emma shrugged as she hugged her dad. "I'm okay, you're okay. It was a flub, those still happen."

"I'm not mad at Cas, Em." He returned the hug tightly. "Why don't you go chat some more with your Aunt, and Uncle Sammy and I will catch up some more."

Emma took her coffee from her uncle before turning to go back to Eileen.

"Is he still with..." Dean asked quietly so only Sam could hear.

"Kelly?" Sam shook his head. "Nope, that's the whole reason he came back to Lawrence. They had a small whirlwind elopement at the courthouse, after yours and Lydia's last visit. They ended up with a pair of twins and move out to DC to be near her folks." Sam bit his thumbnail, chewing on it. "I didn't tell you this, but he came out to her, admitted that he likes guys, girls, the package doesn't matter to him, she up and dumped him, leaving him with Jack and Claire."

"The flying fuck?" Dean cried out before looking around and dropping his voice back to a whisper. "The flying fuck?"

"Yeah, something about being against her morality. Cas couldn't afford to live in DC by himself, Gabe and Meg and Mike and Anna are still here in Lawrence, so he figured he'd come home and do the whole it takes a village." Sam shrugged. "Again, I didn't tell you any of that. Let him tell you."

"Dude, you told me the whole damn shebang," Dean responded exacerbated.

Sam attempted to look sheepish. "Yeah, well. You're pretty much answering my next question. You still carrying a torch for Cas?"

"Ask that louder, why don't you?" Dean shot a look over to Emma before looking back at Sam. "And for fuck's sake, don't give Emma any ideas."

"I won't, jeez." Sam held his hands up in defense. "But yeah, guess Cas isn't as straight as you thought. If you ever believed in second chances or anything like that..."

"Not cool." Dean pointed at Sam. "And you wonder why I didn't come over yesterday. Isn't the older sibling supposed to pick on the younger, and not vice versa?" Dean turned to Emma. "Let's go, Em. We have to finish unpacking." He signed as he spoke, as Eileen looked over at him with Emma.

Emma turned and hugged her aunt before walking over to the counter. She held up her coffee cup. "Thanks, Uncle Sam. This was really good."

"As long as you don't drink me out of business, you can always swing by and grab one, kiddo." Sam winked at Emma. "Go think about what I said, Dean. And check-in with Charlie if you haven't already."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved over his shoulder as he followed Emma out of the cafe. He looked around, hoping Cas hadn't gotten too far.

"You alright there, Dad?" Emma bumped into his arm with her shoulder.

"Just peachy." Dean gestured in the direction of their house as he pulled out his phone. He started shooting off a few texts to Charlie. "Just doing as your Uncle reminded me to do, and texting your Aunt Charlie."

"YES!" Emma bounced up and down happily. "She going to come over?"

"I just literally texted her, give her some time to respond." Dean playfully rolled his eyes.

"Okay. So, how come you've never talked about Cas?" Emma took another drink of her coffee before looking at her father. "I feel like you would have talked more about him."

Dean bit his bottom lip and contemplated his next words. "Your mom wasn't very fond of Cas. Thought he was lazy, a stoner, a good for nothing."

"That tall buff guy that was in the coffee shop? Are you serious? He looked like he could bench press me." Emma chuckled, her free hand holding her side.

"Laugh it up, Em. Cas could probably bench press you." Dean smiled and shook his head. "I mean, he was always sleek. But it looks like he grew into his body. The muscles..." Dean smiled as he pictured the same muscles under his touch for a half a second. "Yeah, he's grown up a little. Last I remember, he was trying to start a business."

"Well, you can ask him all about it when you go out with him." Emma stuck out her tongue.

"Kiddo, what did I literally just say this morning?" Dean crossed his arms. "I'm not here to date. I'm here to work. I'm here to help you graduate. And then I'll be that cranky bachelor that Sam always warned me about."

"Can you be a bachelor if you were married?" Emma tilted her chin to the side.

"Don't know, but I'm sticking with it."

Their conversation was cut short as Emma saw Charlie sitting on their front step. She shoved her coffee into Dean's hand and went running across the yard to hug her aunt.

Dean let out a content sigh before taking a sip of Emma's too sweet coffee. It was good to be back in Lawrence.

"Look, I know I'm the redheaded adopted child, but you really couldn't tell me you were going to Sam's shop? I would have met you there." Charlie pouted as Dean made it to his front door.

"Dad didn't even message Uncle Sam, Aunt Charlie. No call, no text. He put sheets on his bed and fell asleep." Emma sassed.

"And here I was, literally thinking about how good it was to be back home. Then I realized I'm going to have to constantly face the unholy trio of Eileen, Charlie, and Emma." Dean winked. "Coming inside, Red?"

"Nope, gotta get back to the arcade." Charlie shook her head. "But, I'm going to text you later, and I may have texted your phone number to someone already."

"Charles!"

"Payback's a bitch, Dean." Charlie stuck out her tongue and flashed a peace sign. "We're doing a family dinner on Sunday. I'll text you when I'm back at the arcade."

"I hate this already, Emma." Dean shook his head as he watched Charlie drive off.

...

Later that evening, after more boxes were emptied, a pizza delivered, and Emma's show playing on the TV, Dean finally started to relax from the day's activities. A commercial came on, and he took the opportunity to go grab two new drinks for himself and Emma.

As he handed Emma her can of soda, he noticed a sly smile on his daughter's face. "Em?"

"Tell me about Cas?" She cracked a smile and patted the seat where Dean had been sitting only moments before.

"Et tu, Emma? Et tu?" Dean plopped on the sofa. "Cas and I grew up together, I guess technically so did Charlie and Sam, along with his siblings, although they're older."

"And you went to college together?" Emma took a sip of her soda. "Roommates, even?"

Dean nodded. "Yep. Best friends forever."

"But you haven't talked to him since I was three." Emma leaned back against the arm of the sofa and kicked her feet up onto Dean's lap. "Why's that?"

"Uh, your mom got the job in Boston." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he kicked his own feet up on the coffee table. "We only came back out on holidays, and then one holiday, he wasn't in town anymore. He moved away to start his own family, I guess." Dean's phone went off, indicating a text message. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Per your Uncle Sam, he's only been back in town the past couple of years, and we haven't been back since..."

"Yeah, I know." Emma frowned briefly before becoming nosy. "Isn't that your generic text message sound? Is that the mystery person Aunt Charlie gave your info to?"

Dean swiped through his phone and pulled up his text messages.

[??? 8:03PM] Hey, is this Dean?  
[??? 8:03PM] It's Cas. Charlie gave me your number.

Dean quickly pressed the button to turn his screen off and looked to a smirking Emma. "Daddy, I know your passwords. You can't hide that from me." She tried to lunge for the phone from her awkward position. "Daddy, who did Aunt Charlie give your number to?"

"She uh..." Dean blushed brightly. "It's Cas."

"Really?" Emma's face lit up, and her mouth curled into a smirk as the alert went off again. "You should probably text him back, let him know he's got the right number or something."

"Yeah, well." Dean lifted Emma's feet up and dropped them unceremoniously off the edge of the sofa, causing her to giggle. "I ain't doing it in front of the peanut gallery." He pushed himself off the couch and headed back towards his room, reading the newest messages.

[Cas 8:06PM] I double-checked, and I'm pretty sure I put the number in right.  
[Cas 8:07PM] I just wanted to apologize for earlier again. It's been a long time, and my mouth went running before I could think.

Dean chuckled, remembering how Cas was extremely quiet, except when it came to him.

[Dean 8:09PM] You got the right number, Cas. Was just getting privacy from Emma.  
[Dean 8:10PM] Also, it's been a while, and we haven't really been in touch, so no harm, no foul.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed and waited for Cas to text him back. He smiled as his phone blipped again, and he pulled up the message instantly.

[Cas 8:12PM] I appreciate your leniency, Dean. It was a pleasant surprise to see you at Sam's today, and an even better surprise to know you're back in town.

Dean blushed, his thumbs hovering over the keyboard.

[Dean 8:14PM] I think it's good to be back in town. I haven't been back in several years, and I needed a fresh start.

He hit sent before he realized what he typed and shook his head. Why was he opening up so much, considering Cas was practically a stranger at this point.

[Cas 8:15PM] I feel the same way.  
[Cas 8:16PM] About needing the fresh start.  
[Cas 8:16PM] Anyway, I was wondering, I'm usually pretty busy, but if you're free on Saturday, I'm coaching my kid's soccer game. We're going out for pizza afterward. It's not much, but it would be some downtime to catch up.

Dean bit his bottom lip. Cas was a coach? He was a soccer Dad? 

[Dean 8:17PM] This I have to see. Is it okay to bring Em?

[Cas 8:18PM] Absolutely. Our kids can meet, and I'm sure she'd enjoy going to her Aunt's arcade after the match too.

Dean tilted his head. He must have missed the memo of Charlie serving pizza at the arcade.

[Dean 8:20PM] Well then, it's decided. Text me the details, and I'll see you on Sat. :thumbsup: 

Dean started to stand back up to join Emma when she knocked on his door. "Daddy?"

"It's open, Em." He waited until she entered the room. "What's up?"

"I'm just gonna get ready to go to bed. First day of school tomorrow, you know?" Emma leaned on the doorway before smiling innocently. "Have a good conversation with Cas?"

"Yeah, we're going to go watch his kids play soccer on Saturday." Dean shot her his own shit-eating grin.

Emma looked as though she was going to complain, holding her finger up then dropping it. "Since when have you been interested in soccer?"

"We're going for pizza afterward." Dean winked.

"There's my dad." Emma chuckled. "In case you hide in here for the rest of the night, I'll see you tomorrow, pops." She blew him a kiss before closing his door behind her.

Relieved that going for pizza was enough to satisfy Emma's curiosity, Dean laid back on the bed, kicking his feet up. The thought of spending time with Cas made him nervous and giddy. He hoped that they would be able to pick up where they left off. Letting out a sigh, Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to an early bedtime.

Between working on his articles, spending time with Sam, Eileen, and Charlie, the occasional text with Cas, and finishing unpacking the house, The week flew by quickly for Dean. Saturday morning, he woke up with the first blaring sound from his alarm clock. 

As he sat up in bed, he could smell the fresh pot of coffee Emma must have started and smiled at her kindness. He got out of bed and slid into his slippers before meandering out to the kitchen. "Mornin' kiddo."

"Holy shit, you're up with the first alarm?" Emma walked over to the calendar and picked up a dry erase marker. "Daddy woke up early on a Saturday." She spoke aloud as she wrote it down. "There. Immortalized until next month."

"And let me guess, if we choose to go to another soccer game, you're going to mark it down on the calendar again?"

"Dad. You pretty much set your own hours. You could stay up until the sun comes up, wake up at four in the afternoon, and still kick ass at your job. So why you even bother trying to get up early?" Emma shrugged. "I can't even begin to guess."

Dean took Emma's mug of coffee out of her hands and drank it, despite the fact she made it ridiculously sweet. "Ugh, remind me to yell at your uncle."

"You do that. I'm going to go get dressed. It's supposed to be warm today, so no hiding in PJs or a hoodie. You need to look good for Cas. Or any of the soccer moms out there." Emma dodged a bottlecap that Dean chucked at her. "Daddy, that's not very nice." She stuck her tongue out before running back to her room.

"I'll show her not nice," Dean grumbled as he took another sip of Emma's coffee, making a face at its oversweetness.

...

After stumbling through Emma's attempt at dressing him appropriately - Dean ultimately vetoed her and settled on a henley and jeans - the pair showed up at the park, and quickly found the soccer field. Emma grabbed them a spot on the bleachers, and Dean slowly made his way over to her, trying to dodge the glances and 'accidental touches' of all the soccer moms.

"I think I hate him right now," Dean mumbled to Emma as he sat next to her.

"I think this is why he invited you. Draw their attention away from him for a little bit." Emma stage whispered, causing the closest mothers to look away quickly.

"That son of a bitch." Dean chuckled briefly before getting hushed for his language. "Sorry! Jeez." He turned to Emma. "So, how does this sport work?"

"They run the ball down one side, try to get it in the net, then they run it down the other side and try to get it in that net." Emma leaned and replied.

"Isn't that basketball?" Dean questioned.

Emma nodded. "It's like ninety percent of sports, Dad. Just smile, nod, and cheer when the ball ends up in a net. It looks like Cas' team is wearing blue, so cheer louder when the blue team does it."

"I can't tell if you're facetious or serious right now, and that disappoints me." Dean frowned.

"The student has surpassed the master. I thank you for your guidance thus far, Master, but now it's time for me to make my own way." Emma bowed her head in jest before resting her head on Dean's shoulder. "So, we're really watching this."

"Pizza, Emma. Do it for the pizza."

The game continued on, and despite what Dean assumed what a good fight, Cas' team lost at the last possible moment. Surprisingly, not one of his squad looked disappointed. Dean and Emma made their way down to the field and found Cas fielding off questions from some of the other soccer moms.

"Daphne, I barely have time..." Dean watched as Cas looked up, finding them and relief showing on his face. "Hold on." Cas walked over to the pair, smiling. "Dean, Emma. You came."

"You invited us, buddy." Dean took Cas' outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug. "They put up an awesome fight."

"They sure did." Cas smiled, then held up a finger. He turned back to the group of kids. "Claire, Jack, come here!" He looked back at Dean and Emma. "Let me introduce you. You've never had the opportunity."

Dean's heart wrenched a little bit, seeing two small versions of Cas, one male, one female. "These are my twins, Claire and Jack. You guys remember me talking about my friend Dean?" Claire nodded while Jack moved to hid behind his sister. "This is Dean, and his daughter, Emma."

"Hey, guys." Dean crouched down to their level. "Nice to meet you guys." He held out his hand and shook Claire's hand when she took it. Dean followed Claire's gaze up to Emma and patted her on the knee.

"Hiya Claire, Hi Jack," Emma replied as she copied her dad. 

Jack peeked out from behind Claire and moved up to Emma. "Hi, I'm Jack."

"Huh." Cas tilted his head and smiled before moving the conversation along. "You guys still on for joining us for pizza?"

"Am I ever!" Emma offered a fist bump to Jack, who returned it. She provided the same to Claire, who giggled and bumped it too. "I heard we're going to my Aunt Charlie's pizza place."

Claire's eyes lit up. "Your Aunt owns Extra Slice?" She ran to her dad. "Daddy, is Emma my new friend?"

"You'll have to ask Emma that, Claire. But we'll meet them there to find out, okay?" Cas held his hand down to Dean, helping him back up to his feet. "We'll see you there?"

Dean nodded, and smiled, watching as Cas took his kids by the hand and led them back to their car.

"I wasn't expecting that, Dad." Emma elbowed him in the side. "Come on, I need pizza." She grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him to the Impala.

...

Once at Charlie's, Dean cursed at the number of people who were enjoying the arcade-slash-pizza-parlor. He and Emma made their way inside, and he quickly found Cas fending off the woman from the soccer field.

"Daphne, I just want to enjoy dinner with my kids. I know that the team is here, but I really don't want to talk logistics right now." Cas sounded exhausted, and Dean crossed to the table.

"Thanks for saving us a spot, Cas." Dean winked and sat across from Cas, definitely catching the light returning to his friend's eyes. He turned and offered his hand to Daphne. "Dean. Just moved back to town."

"Don't care. You're interrupting." Daphne turned and placed her back to Dean as much as she could, causing Emma to erupt with laughter. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, you don't know how to get a clue. Cas is tired from coaching your kid. He wants to eat greasy, delicious pizza with his kids and his best friend. And, if I'm reading the situation correctly, he doesn't want to date you." Emma leaned back in her chair. "Did I miss anything?"

"You..." She glared at Dean. "I take it this is your child?"

"While the correct answer is yes, she's her own woman. I'm not stopping her, especially not with the tableside show." Dean looked at Cas, who covered mouth to hide his laughter.

Daphne scoffed and stormed off from the table, and Cas' shoulders fell as his tension unwound. "Thank you both." Cas picked up his drink and took a sip. "She doesn't understand, no."

"Hope I didn't make things hard for you." Emma offered by means of an apology. "I just know the language she speaks. We call it 'Can I talk to the manager.'"

"She is very much that type, and don't worry about it, Emma. I enjoyed seeing her knocked down a peg." Cas leaned in. "She tried to use her own kid to get my kids interested in her being their stepmother." Cas sat back and rolled his eyes. "No is simple. It's two letters. Why don't people get that?"

"EMMA!" Claire came bounding over with Jack right behind her. "Can you help us?"

Dean laughed as Emma looked back to him for advice. She cut him a look and turned back to Claire. "What's up, Claire?"

"Jack and I want to win things behind the counter, but we're not that good at the games. Can you help us?" Claire put some tokens in Emma's hands. "Jack has a couple too. We want to win..." Claire leaned forward and whispered in Emma's ear. "Please?"

"I think that's a great idea. Go over to the ski ball machines, and I'll be right there." Dean looked at his daughter suspiciously when she turned to Cas. "You know, I can watch them." Dean quickly turned to look at Cas as Emma continued. "You invited Dad out to hang out with him, catch up, right? I'll chill with Jack and Emma. Aunt Charlie can give us a ride back to our place, and you two can go do something."

If Dean's gaze could light things on fire, Emma would be immolated. And he'd only be slightly sad about it.

"Well, I mean..." Cas hemmed and hawed for a moment. "Jack warmed up to you almost instantly, and Claire's already claimed you. And they listened to you." Dean watched Cas look at him and smile before turning back to Emma. "Yeah, you call us if anything happens."

"Of course. Keep your volume on, Dad." Emma pushed herself up out of her seat and crossed over to the arcade games. "Have fun!"

Dean took a moment to get his heartbeat under control. He swallowed and looked at Cas. "Where to?"

"Follow me?" Cas smiled and nodded to the exit.

A short drive found Dean back at the park with Cas. Cas pulled a soccer ball out of his car and led Dean back down to the turf. "Not sure what more there could be to do on a whim, so my apologies for bringing you back here." Cas dropped the ball on the ground and kicked it towards Dean.

"As long as you take it easy on me, Cas. I'm still not a sports person." Dean pouted a little before kicking the ball back to Cas. "It's probably going to be a lot of you kicking the ball and me chasing after it, stopping it, and kicking it back to you."

"How else are you going to learn?" Cas shrugged before stopping the ball with his foot. "I'm glad you came back to town. It's nice to see you again."

Dean felt a blush rise up his cheeks and hoped Cas was far enough away that he couldn't see it. "I could say the same for you. Seeing you walk into Sam's café last week? A whole lotta good memories came racing back."

"Yeah, I agree." Cas nodded before kicking the ball back. "So, you came back because of your job?"

"Kinda." Dean ran after the ball. He stopped it and caught his breath. "I got a full-time position with SMC Magazine, and they said I could work anywhere. I figured I might as well set up as close to the middle of the country as possible, that way I can go anywhere they need me to." Dean propelled the ball back at Cas, flinching when it came up off the ground. "What about you? Did you come back for work?"

"Not exactly." Cas parroted back. "I run my own business. Sports Equipment. Can you believe that?" Cas shook his head. "It was Kelly's idea, really. You know her parents having the shares in the different teams and everything. Figured I could impress her."

"But you're here, with the kids, and no Kelly?" Dean almost kicked himself for being blunt.

Cas nodded, and a sad smile spread on his face. "Kelly decided that she didn't want kids. She didn't want to be tied down. She wanted to travel." Cas looked at Dean. "So, she left. She wants nothing to do with Claire and Jack."

"Dude, I'm sorry." Dean chased after the ball again. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Really, Dean? Just because we haven't talked in a while doesn't mean you stopped being my best friend." Cas put his hands behind his head and stretched out. "I would have told you anyway."

"Fair enough." Dean kicked the ball back. "So, let me guess, you're Lawrence's most eligible man?"

"Right there with you. Don't think I didn't see the looks some of the moms gave you." Cas replied. "But yeah. I'm good with kids, I'm single, and I guess I'm still a little attractive." He returned the ball at a good clip. "But I just don't have the time for it. Running the business, being a dad, taking care of things..." Cas raised a shoulder in apathy. "I can tell them no, and they just don't get it."

Dean almost tripped over the ball but was able to kick it back. "You've probably heard it a dozen times, but the right person will come around for you and Jack and Claire. You've always been a good guy, and these people can see it."

Cas floundered and kicked the ball, giving it speed and lift. It hit Dean on the forehead, knocking him to the ground. "Shit! Dean!" Cas ran over to Dean as Dean pushed himself up. "Dean, are you okay?"

"I just took a soccer ball to the face, kicked by my athletic best friend. I'm lucky I wasn't decapitated." Dean sat still as Cas touched his face and leaned in, inspecting to see if there was any damage. "Cas, what are you doing? Don't tell me you're doing the Dad thing."

"You mean checking for a booboo?" Cas pulled back and looked down at Dean. "You appear to be fine, but if you want, I can kiss it and make it all better."

Dean swallowed and hesitated for the briefest of moments. "Well, you did make me go to a soccer game to hang out with you."

"I did, so I probably owe you one, huh?" Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed Dean's forehead. He pulled back, and Dean wondered if he was as flustered as Cas looked. "Sorry, Dean." He stood up and offered Dean his hand.

"You're good, Cas. Pretty sure I'd pass a sobriety test if given one." Dean took Cas' hand and got to his feet. "We should probably get going. I don't know what the twin's bedtime is, but uh, yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"I promise next time we hang out, Dean, I won't smack you in the face with a soccer ball." Cas' mouth curled up into a smile.

"I'll hold you to that." Dean bent down and picked up the soccer ball and handed it to Cas. "Next time?"

"Next time." Cas nodded.

…

A few days later, next time was cashed in. Cas had called Dean and asked if he wanted to hang out at the park for a bit while Claire and Jack let out some excess energy on the playground. Dean agreed instantly and brought Emma along with him so she could practice some landscape art.

Cas was already set up on a bench, watching Claire and Jack run around the equipment when Dean walked up and sat next to him. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled at him. "Sorry to drag you back out here again, but I had some free time to kill, and I wanted to spend time with you again."

"You don't have to apologize, Cas." He pointed over towards Emma, who had set up under a tree. "I got to drag her out of the house too."

"She does art?" Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean. "Just like you?"

"Shit, she's far better than I am." Dean shrugged and leaned back on the bench. "She's got her portfolio sent out to several different art colleges."

"You could have gone to school for art." Cas raised his eyebrow.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and I preferred writing. I've still got one of my dream jobs."

"Fair enough." Cas nodded towards his kids. "They've realized you're here, so they're looking for Emma."

"Oh, I get it. You figured I'd bring Emma, that's why you invited me." Dean stuck his tongue out between his teeth, biting down on it to muffle his laughter.

"Yep, you figured me out, Dean. I called you, asked you to spend time with me, all because I thought you might bring Emma." Cas smiled. "You got me."

Cas and Dean watched as Jack located Emma first. He tapped his sister, and the pair squealed with delight before running over to Emma and pouncing on her. "Shit, she's going to kill me." Dean laughed.

"I doubt it." Cas continued watching his kids interact with Emma. "Remember when you, me, and Sam would do stuff like that?"

"We did that til our twenties. I swore Gabe was going to kill us the one time we piled on him, and we didn't know he had that special surprise for Meg in his jacket." Dean blew out a loud rush of air. "We lucked out that we didn't break it."

"I still don't hear the end of it." Cas shook his head. "I told him you were back in town, him and Michael, and they were excited to hear it."

"What?!" Dean let his surprise show. "I thought they hated me."

"We were kids, teenagers, young adults." Cas stared into Dean's eyes, and Dean felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "They probably figure that you've grown out of it by now."

"They're in for a disappointment," Dean replied. A familiar voice interrupted, and the two men turned to look over their shoulders.

"What's up, bitches?"

"Charlie." Dean and Cas replied in unison.

"Hey, boys. Beautiful day at the park, huh?" Charlie leaned forward on the back of their bench. "I'd ask if you were enjoying the view, but that would be a little weird." She gestured at the playground. Before either could contest, Charlie held up a hand. "I obviously know better."

"What are you doing here, Charles?" Dean shot her a look, trying to match Sam's bitchface.

"Not a good look for you." Charlie gestured at her face with her hand. "I texted Emma, asked if she wanted to hang out. She said she was here at the park with two lame old guys. So, I'm going to make you two unlame."

"And how do you plan on doing that, Charlie?" Cas asked.

"I'm taking the kids, with your permission, to the arcade, and you two are going to have time together. Come get them when you're done." Charlie pulled Cas behind her. "Let your littles know it's okay."

After getting the kids set up with Charlie and Emma, Cas turned to Dean. "Roadhouse?"

"The Roadhouse is still around?" Dean's face split into a huge grin. "Hell, yeah!"

The pair met back up at the Roadhouse, and Dean was pleasantly surprised to see Ellen still behind the bar, tending it. Of course, she yelled at Dean for not showing up sooner, but happily pulled him into a hug.

Cas and Dean took a corner booth and were soon met by Jo, who, when she found out that both Cas and Dean were there, stated she was waiting on their table. She took their orders: burgers, the greasier, the better, and the infamous Roadhouse Lager. 

Once Jo walked off, Dean and Cas settled back into their seats and relaxed. "I'm glad you agreed to see me again, Dean. You're a good mix up to my routine."

"Dude, I still can't even believe you have a routine. You were so carefree growing up. I mean, you followed the rules, and you did your homework, hell even more so in college. But you always walked to your own unique beat." Dean smiled at Jo as she set his drink in front of him. He took a sip and laughed. "Remember when we escaped that one frat party that the cops broke up?"

"Oh my god, you're bringing that up? That was over fifteen years ago, Dean!" Cas chuckled.

"But it's proving my point, and you know exactly which story I'm going to tell." Dean pointed. "We got out of the house undetected, hopped the fence, and right in front of us were more cops. You played it so chill, walking up to them, asking what was going on."

"And started telling them about how bees reproduce. I remember."

"For a half-hour, Cas. You had the one guy almost convinced to quit the force and open up a bee farm." Dean shook his head. "You were so... shit, what's the word."

"Did I leave the writer wordless?" Cas leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "I'm happy to have that effect on you."

Dean stared at Cas for a moment then shook his head. "You're still an ass."

"But you like that I am." Cas turned and thanked Jo as she dropped off their food. "It's been a while since I've been here. I usually can't get anyone to watch Jack and Claire."

"Things change with kids, huh?" Dean popped a french fry into his mouth. "Oh damn, these are just as good as I remember." Dean took a drink and looked at Cas. "Remember when we would just take Baby and go for a weekend? We'd drive out to the woods, throw up a tent, and just stay lost for a little while?"

Cas nodded. "Those were some great memories. But like you said, things change with kids."

"That's it!" Dean pointed at Cas. "We're going camping."

"What part of things change with kids did you not listen to?" Cas squinted at Dean. "I can't leave Jack and Claire."

"And when's the last time you did something for yourself? You can't take care of your kids if you don't take care of yourself, Cas."

"I've been doing fine," Cas replied weakly.

"I'm not saying you aren't. But you can't give the kids your best when you're not at your best." Dean reached across the table and took Cas' hand. "Come on, let's go camping. I'm sure I've still got my gear. We can make arrangements for Jack and Claire. Maybe Gabe and Meg or Michael and Anna?"

Cas hummed in thought. "I'll talk to them. But I'm not making any promises." Dean started to smile, and Cas pointed at him. "I said no promises, Dean."

…

Since Dean and Emma returned to Kansas, Sam and Eileen started hosting family dinners. Every Sunday, they would have Charlie, Dean, and Emma at their place to make sure they got to spend time together and make up for the time lost while Dean lived in Boston.

The first Sunday after Dean got Cas to agree to go camping, everybody had something exciting to share.

As Emma helped Eileen make pies, she let spill to her aunt that she had gotten into her first choice of art school.

When Charlie arrived, she brought Jo with her, introducing Jo as her girlfriend.

Then, while sitting down and eating, Sam and Eileen shared that they were expecting.

Basking in the glow of his family's joys, the last thing Dean expected was for Jo to pipe up. "So, what's your good news, Dean?"

Dean shrank down in his seat. "I'm just moving along, same old. You know."

"Really? Cause you looked really comfy with Cas at the Roadhouse the other day." Jo lifted up her beer bottle and tipped it at him.

"We went out as friends. Charlie and Em can attest to that." Dean pointed at his sister and daughter.

"No, you can attest that Emma and I took Claire and Jack to my arcade, so you and Cas had some time together." Charlie took a bite of her lasagna. "I saw nothing to confirm nor deny platonic."

"And you know what, Babe?" Jo leaned in, and in a dramatic whisper, spoke aloud. "Dean got Cas to agree to go on a camping trip together."

Dean shrunk deeper into his seat as everyone stared at him. He grabbed his drink. "He said he had to get someone to watch the kids first."

"Huh," Sam spoke up and signed. "I know a pair who's expecting and wouldn't mind watching the kids for a weekend for practice. How about you, Eileen?" Eileen nodded, and Sam continued. "Text Cas, tell him you've got a pair of babysitters for him."

"Guys..." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling out his phone. "I hate you all." He swiped around and shot off the quick text to Cas. "Happy?"

"You have no idea." Sam smiled slyly at Dean. "Just let us know what weekend."

Dean's phone went off, and he had a reply from Cas.

[Cas 6:15PM] Seriously? They'd do that for us?  
[Cas 6:16PM] Yes, if they're willing, I trust them.

Dean blushed at the use of the word us and glared at his brother. "Looks like you're babysitting twins." He placed his phone face down and shoved a forkful of lasagna into his mouth, deflecting from saying anything more.

…

It took a couple weekends for their schedules to line up, but Cas had gotten Claire and Jack excited to stay with Sam and Eileen (and Emma).

Cas showed up early on Saturday morning, while Dean finished packing up his overnight bag. Emma had popped the trunk of the Impala for Cas before playing with Claire and Jack, entertaining them until Sam and Eileen showed up. As Dean carried the tent and sleeping bags out of the house, Cas ran up to him and tried to grab the items from him.

"You trying to show off and be a gentleman, Cas?" Dean raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You caught me." Cas carried the load to the car and placed them in the trunk.

Just as they finished loading up the rest, Eileen and Sam crossed the street. Sam shook Cas' hand while Emma brought Claire and Jack over to Eileen. After reassuring Cas, they hopped in the Impala, and Dean aimed her in the direction of the woods they used to camp in.

As they got onto the road, Dean pointed down to a box between Cas' legs. "Your choice, Cas."

"I thought it was driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their piehole?" Cas recited, remembering the old rule from their youth.

"I'm being nice. It's your weekend to relax, so pick something to relax to." Dean stole a quick peek at Cas and smiled at him.

"Fine." Cas sorted through the tapes, and finding one, pushed it into the deck. Whole Lotta Love started playing, and Cas hummed along for a bit before commenting to Dean. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times, Cas."

...

Once they arrived at the woods, Dean popped the truck and started unloading their gear, seeing Cas on his phone. "Dude. One weekend. Put it away."

"But what if they need me?" Cas held his phone up. "What if Claire needs a bedtime story, or Jack gets scared at a TV show?"

"Dude, Buddy. I'm serious. Emma is there, she's put the kids to bed for you before. Sammy and Eileen are not going to let anything happen to them. They will be fine." Dean clapped his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Phone away, or it stays in Baby until tomorrow."

Cas walked over to the trunk and set his phone inside of it. "It'll be okay." He picked up his bag and the cooler. "We'll be fine." Cas smiled at Dean.

"Damn right, we will." Dean winked and led the way. "If I remember correctly, the campsite isn't that far in."

"It's been nearly twenty years, Dean. Things are bound to change in that time frame." Cas shifted the cooler in his hands.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, things have changed a lot, haven't they."

Cas merely nodded as he continued behind Dean. "You know, with your aversion to exercise, you'd think that you wouldn't have picked camping for us to do."

"This is like old times, Cas. We're reclaiming our youth!" Dean watched the trail and found the marker he was looking for. "Here we are." He made a left and walked into a clearing. "The trees might be a little bigger, but it's the same."

Cas set the cooler on the picnic table and shrugged off his pack. "You're right. It hasn't changed much." Cas walked around the clearing admiring it as Dean pulled out the tent. "Dean, is that the tent from college?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I checked. No holes. maybe a little threadbare, but we only need it for a night." Dean laid out the poles. "You wouldn't happen to remember how to put this together, would you?"

Cas rolled his eyes and crossed over to Dean. "I guess we'll find out."

Together, they spent thirty-five minutes trying to remember how the tent setup. It only took them ten minutes once they realized they were doing it wrong to put it up correctly. Dean stood next to Cas and rested his elbow on Cas' shoulder. "We still got it."

"If you say so." Cas unzipped the front and peeked in. "She's not winning any awards, but we'll be comfortable for the night." He closed the tent back up. "You know, we have some time to kill. Wasn't there a watering hole around here or something?"

"Yeah, it should be a couple markers back." Dean pointed in the direction that they came from. "Wanna take a walk before we settle in for the night?"

Cas nodded and stepped back onto the main trail. Together, they walked back, until they found the marker Dean had mentioned and turned to walk down the secondary path. After a little walk, Cas held up a finger. "You hear that?"

"Yep." Dean popped the p and walked ahead a little further. "Looks almost like I remember it." He walked up to the edge and looked down into the pool of water. "Looks a little deeper too."

"Think we could jump off the rocks?" Cas pointed up to an outcropping next to the water source that fed the pool.

"Did you bring swimming trunks?" Dean countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cas stripped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his pants. He was standing in only his underwear, as he bent over and made a neat pile of his clothes. Dean couldn't help but look at Cas' ass, and his breath caught in his throat as Cas turned around, catching him in the act of staring. "Like what you see?"

"What can I say, Cas? You have a very nice ass."

Cas raised his eyebrow before turning and walking towards the outcropping. "Come on, Dean, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. I'm one step up from being bare-assed."

Dean let out a sigh and copied Cas, stripping down to just his underwear before following him up the side of the outcropping.

"Ready, Dean?" Cas turned his back to the edge. "It's not as big of a drop compared to when we were younger."

"Dude, we're almost 40, not 20 anymore." Dean let out a sigh. "Are you really going to jump?"

"As are you." Cas took a step backward and let out a cheer as plummeted below. Dean ran up to the edge and waited until Cas surfaced before remembering to breathe. "Dean, come on!" Dean watched Cas swim to the side and shook his head.

"We're crazy."

Cas merely smiled up at him as he lounged back against the rocks.

"I hate you, so hard right now," Dean called down before stepping back. He looked around, admiring the view in front of him, but knowing he would love the view down below him even more. Dean took a deep breath and walked back up to the edge and instead of stopping, kept walking.

At that moment, hearing Cas' cheer, feeling weightless, Dean had everything he needed in the world.

The cold splash brought him back. He shot back up to the surface, cursing. "Sonofabitch!"

"You did it, though." Cas swam in towards Dean. "You made a leap of faith."

Dean splashed some water at Cas. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"You did!" Cas splashed Dean back with a little more ferocity.

"You're not going to win a splash battle, Cas." Dean shook his head as Cas splashed him again. "That's it!" Dean pounced on top of Cas, dunking him under the water. They came back up for air, and the only things Dean could see were Cas' eyes.

...

After splashing around some more, a few more jumps off the mini-cliff, and lounging against the rocks, Dean and Cas decided to call it and head back to their campsite. As they climbed out of the watering hole, Dean groaned as he came to their clothes. "Dude. We got our clothes soaked."

"That's seriously not that big of a deal. We'll lay them out by the fire and dry them." Cas picked up his clothes. "We should probably wring them out first, though."

Once back in camp, Dean got the fire going, while Cas pulled a couple of tin foil packets out of the cooler. "You really went all out, there, didn't you Cas?"

"These are what we ate when we went on these trips." He tilted his head from side to side. "Okay, maybe not as nice as I made these, but it's pretty close." Cas dropped them in the fire. "I figured a nice dinner would show you how much I appreciate you."

Dean felt the heat rise up his cheeks again, and he crossed to the cooler to grab a pair of beers. "You didn't have to do that, Cas. I'm just glad I got to reunite with my best friend. And I'd do anything for you." Dean handed one of the beers to Cas.

"The same applies to me about you, Dean." Cas twisted the cap off and threw it in the fire. "It may have been years that passed, but it's like we never stopped talking to each other. You just fit so perfectly in my life."

The conversation between Dean and Cas kept flowing smoothly. They talked about things they had missed, but in the way that they shared, it was only as though they missed a day here or a day there. As they finished up their dinner, Cas grabbed a pair of sticks and a bag of marshmallows, wrapping up their fireside chat with smores.

"Ready to call it, Cas?" Dean asked as he finished off his last sweet bite. 

Cas covered his mouth to hide a yawn, laughing when he failed. "Yeah. Go to sleep now, we can be lazy in the morning."

"I do appreciate a lazy morning." Dean stood up and stretched before crossing to the tent. He unzipped it and stepped in, pausing as he looked around. "Uh, Cas?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Cas came in behind them. "What’s up?"

"Did we get everything out of the back of Baby?" Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

Dean pointed, and Cas looked over. "There's only one sleeping bag, Cas." Dean ran his hand down his face. "Dude, I'm sorry, I must have only thrown one in the trunk when we left. You take the sleeping bag, I'll be fine."

"Are you always this dramatic, Dean?" Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed the sleeping bag, he unzipped it completely and spread it out. "We'll make sure the tent is zipped up, and we're two grown men. That should generate enough heat to keep us warm."

Dean pouted slightly, despite his heart beating in excitement. "If you say so, Cas."

"I do say so. Now lay your ass down." Cas pointed at the makeshift bed before zipping up the tent.

"You're so pushy." Dean grabbed the pillows and tossed one at Cas before laying down on his half of the sleeping bag. He took in a deep breath and tried to will his heart to slow down. "Thank you for coming, Cas."

"Thank you for insisting that we do this." Dean felt the sleeping bag shift, and he knew that Cas laid down next to him. Warmth was already pouring off of Cas, and it took all of Dean's effort to not roll over and snuggle against Cas.

A few minutes of silence passed, and there was no sound coming from Cas, except his soft breathing. Dean decided to scoot closer to Cas to feel more of the heat radiating of Cas' body. He accidentally bumped into Cas, and cringed slightly, waiting for a repercussion.

When none came, Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Dean?" Cas whispered.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Cas to tell him to go back to his side of the bag.

"I need to tell you something, and I'm sorry I've been hiding it from you."

Dean could hear the slight tremble in Cas' voice. "You've been hiding something from me?"

Cas' body moved away, and cold sent a shiver down Dean's spine. "Roll over Dean, please?" Dean did as Cas asked of him, and found himself face to face with Cas. "I wasn't completely honest about Kelly and I."

"Oh?" Dean's heart dropped. He tried to prepare himself for the news of Kelly wanting Cas back.

"You know Kelly and Lydia were good friends." Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and Dean froze. "Kelly didn't realize that I knew your sexuality and was comfortable with it. Apparently, one of the few times you two were back in town with Emma, they had a ladies' night."

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, I vaguely remember that."

"Apparently, you had at one point told Lydia that you had a thing for me." Dean heard Cas let out a sigh. "Lydia got a little tipsy and told Kelly."

"She what?" Dean froze. "If you want me to go to the other side of the tent–" Dean was interrupted by Cas' finger on his lips.

"I'm not freaked out, Dean. Let me finish." Cas took a deep breath. "Kelly told me, and instead of being pissed off or disgusted, I was flattered." Cas ran his thumb over Dean's cheek as he cupped Dean's face. "Kelly didn't know it at the time, but I was so in love with you, but I didn't know how to tell you."

Dean's heart sped up, and he felt like the tent was spinning around him. "You never said..."

"You were with Lydia. You two had Emma. You were happy. I couldn't ruin that." Cas rested his forehead against Dean's. "Kelly figured it out, and didn't trust you around me, so we moved to DC."

"So, I didn't see you for how many years, because Kelly thought I'd cheat on Lydia?"

"That basically sums it up. But Kelly left me because she found out that I was looking for you. You'd think with a name like Winchester, you'd be easy to find. But all I ever found were your articles." Cas let out a sigh. "Kelly found the things I saved, and I was honest with her. I said that I love you."

"Cas..."

"Dean, let me finish?" Cas asked softly. "Then you can tell me to go jump off the cliff." Cas traced his arm down Dean's arm. "The split was no contest, and she didn't want to raise the kids. I wasn't kidding about that, but as part of the deal, I couldn't tell anyone. She didn't want to be known as the woman who's husband left her for another man."

"You're telling me now." Dean shakily rested his hand on Cas' waist. "Why?"

"Because in the past few months? In bonding with you again? In spending as much time with you as I can?" Cas paused. "I realized that I never stopped loving you. Seeing you in Sam's shop brought me back to life. Spending time with you has reminded me that there's so much to live for." Cas leaned in and kissed Dean. "That was worth every year I've waited."

Dean let out a chuckle. "Cas, I..." He licked his lips and returned Cas' kiss, softly squeezing Cas' side. He pulled back. "I never thought I had a chance with you. I thought you were straight. I..." Dean took a deep breath. "I'm sorry it took so long, but look at what we have because of it."

Cas hummed in agreement.

"Cas, I've loved you since high school. You were my first love, even if I thought it was unrequited.”

Cas rolled over on top of Dean, leaning down and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. He pulled back, breathless as he lowered his forehead to Dean's. "If I can be so bold, Dean." Cas kissed Dean's cheek. "I think I know another way..." he kissed Dean's jaw. "To keep you warm tonight." Cas kissed Dean's neck.

"I sure as hell am not going to say no, if you start it like that, Cas." Dean ran his hands up Cas' chest, over his shoulders before wrapping them behind Cas' neck. He pulled Cas down and reclaimed Cas' lips, whimpering into them as Cas took the opportunity to grind against Dean.

"I don't know if I should take my time, or if I even can." Cas pushed himself into a kneeling position. He pulled down his underwear, his cock bouncing up at its freedom.

Dean pushed his own underwear down, exposing himself to Cas. "You did mention a lazy morning." Dean grabbed Cas' wrist and pulled him back down on top of himself. "Don't hold back now, Cas." Dean swallowed and pinched himself, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"This is very much real, Dean," Cas commented, picking up on Dean's movement. "And I am going to show you how much you mean to me." Cas lined his cock up against Dean's and wrapped his hand around them. "I want to make sure we can walk back to the car, so my apologies for this being our first time," Cas smirked as he thrust himself and Dean into his hand. "When we get back, I will make sure you come apart piece by piece."

Dean whimpered, and his hands shot back behind Cas' neck. Dean clung to Cas, raising his hips every time he felt Cas thrust downward with his. "Cas, this is... This more than I thought I'd ever have." He buried his face in Cas' neck moaning and writhing in the pleasure Cas brought him.

"You can have this, and more, Dean. Don't hold back." Cas sped up his ministrations, inching Dean closer and closer to the edge. "Dean, I want to hear you. There's no one around, let me hear you."

Dean cried out as Cas forced him over the edge. He let out a small dry sob into Cas' neck, as Cas followed through with a few more thrusts, bringing himself over alongside Dean.

Cas pulled back and smiled at Dean. "That was all I ever wanted, Dean. To feel you underneath me." He leaned back down and stole a brief kiss from Dean.

"That doesn't mean it's going to be the only time, right?" Dean couldn't hide the sliver of fear in his voice. "This isn't a 'got what you wanted, now leave thing,' right?"

Cas let out a soft sigh. "No, Dean." He rolled over to the side and pulled Dean in. "This is an 'I've got you, and I'm never letting go,' kinda thing."

...

The next morning, Dean woke up, pinned with an arm around him. He blinked a few times before remembering the night before and Cas' admission. Dean looked to his side and smiled. Cas was still asleep with a peaceful smile played upon his lips.

Carefully, Dean tried to untangle himself from Cas' grip, only to find Cas pulling him in closer and gripping him tightly. Sleepily, Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck and spoke. "What part of 'I'm never letting go' did you not understand?"

Dean barked out a laugh in surprise before snuggling back into Cas' arms. They were in for the lazy morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you've figured out the game, congrats! If not, it's Dream Daddy, specifically Craig's storyline. We can occasionally nerd out over other things.
> 
> ...
> 
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
